Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be a material for a next-generation semiconductor device. SiC has excellent physical properties, such as a triple the band gap, about ten times the breakdown field strength, and about triple the thermal conductivity of silicon (Si). By utilizing the characteristics, a semiconductor device that is low loss and capable of operating at high temperature can be implemented.
On the other hand, in a bipolar device using SiC, a forward ON voltage (VF) may be varied during the device operation. It has been explained that the variation of the forward ON voltage (VF) is caused by expansion of a schockley-type stacking fault (SSF) in the SiC layer due to the injected carrier during the operation of the bipolar. The schockley-type stacking fault occurs due to the propagation of a basal plane dislocation (BPD) in a substrate to an epitaxial growth layer when a SiC layer is formed by epitaxial growth.